1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness coupler suitable for use on vehicular instrument panels, which obviates the troublesome job of manually coupling connectors of a wire harness with corresponding connectors of another wire harness.
2. Prior Art
Illustrated in FIG. 6 is a conventional manner of installation of wire harness on an automobile instrument panel (hereinafter referred to simply as "panel" for brevity). A wire harness Wp on the panel side is provided with a plurality of connectors C.sub.1 and C.sub.2 at the opposite ends thereof. In the process of connecting these connectors C.sub.1 and C.sub.2 to corresponding connectors C.sub.1 ' and C.sub.2 ' of a wire harness Wd mounted on a dashboard D on the vehicle body side, it has been the conventional practice to rely completely on manual labor, forcing workers to pursue burdensome complicated jobs and thus unavoidably giving rise to incomplete connections.
Namely, for connecting the connector groups C.sub.1 and C.sub.2 to the connector groups C.sub.1 ' and C.sub.2 ', it has thus far been required of the worker firstly to mount the panel P to the dashboard D and then to get into a narrow space under the panel for manually connecting one after another the connectors C.sub.1 and C.sub.1 ' at the expense of a great deal of manpower and time.